


My Love

by Paopu_Soriku



Series: Soriku Oneshots [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paopu_Soriku/pseuds/Paopu_Soriku
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887514
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My Love

"Riku?" Sora shakes me awake, waking me up out of dead sleep. "Hmm?" I groggily hummed, to let him know I was awake. "I'm sorry about bothering you..but I h-had a nightmare.." He sounded frightened, and I got up and held both of his hands. 

"Hey..it's okay..what was the nightmare about?" I asked softly, wiping a tear from his face. "I dreamt that I lost all of you guys...I couldn't do anything to save you all, i-i couldn't save you.." Sora started crying, and I held him close. "That will never happen, and I will make sure it won't..hey..I actually have to get something off my chest." I was gonna tell Sora how I really felt about him.

"Sora..I've loved you ever since we've met..and I've just been too nervous to admit it. Sora, you are the most precious person to me..and I'll always be there to help you face your fears and fight your nightmares away. Sora, I love you." I blushed deeply and looked away from Sora. Sora took his hand and moved my face to look him in the eye. 

"Riku..I feel the exact same way..I was just scared that you didn't feel the same and we wouldn't be friends anymore. But now that I know you feel the same, I've always wanted to do this.." Sora leaned in slowly and kissed me softly. I melted into the kiss and let out a soft moan, and Sora pushed me down onto the bed. "I've always wanted to do this too.." I said when were pulled away. "I love you, Riku.." Sora yawned and cuddled me. "I love you too, Sora." I held him close, happy that we were together, and nothing could change that.


End file.
